Unfaithful
by Niek0l
Summary: Troy and gabriella are Boyfriend/girlfriend, but for troy gabriella isnt the only one, or is she, troyella ofcourse. summary sucks rated k- because i dont know one-shot


Unfaithtful.

Troy Sweetie we're ya going, _'gabriella said coming from upstairs..''_

you know Hanging with the boys.. '_troy said,..''_

Right, Have fun Love ya_, 'she siad with a smile and kissed him on the cheek'_

Love yah too,_ 'he said closing the door of his car'_

_--t&S--_

Babe.. are you here, _' troy said.. waiting for an answer'_

Ye_- ''sharpay was saying but was cut of by troy'_

You look so amazing..' _he said suprised, but in his head was he verry guilty right now..''_

Wel thank you hunbut im just wearing a summer dress?._ 'sharpay evans said to her boyfriend''_

You look great in everything_, ''he said with a smile.'_

_--G--_

I dont wanna do this anymore no'oohohohohohoo. Ahehehenymoree_ 'gabriella was singing while cleaning her room'_

_-__**doorbel rings-**_

Chad ? what are you doing here ? arent you with troy & the rest of the boys hanging out ?_ 'she said confused_

What are you talking about, we are gonna hang out tomorrow not now.._ 'chad said also confused''_

O.. yeah.. b-but troy said..he,was hanging with you guys right now_!''she said sad..'_

Hmm.. weird, but i just saw troy en sharpay walking together hand in hand._'chad said..''_

W-W-W-hat.._'she said collapsing on the floor crying'' _my best friend & Boyfriend.. h-how could they..

OMGOSH GABSTER I AM SO SORRY.. I AM GONNA KILL THAT GUY_!'chad said with anger'_

_--t&S--_

Troy, Sweetheart.. when are you gonna break up whit gabriella,_ 'she said smiling at him'_

Yeah about that.._''he said his smile fading''_

_What?''she said confused''_

_I cant do this anymore.. i love gabriella, my girlfriend your bestfriend.. I hate doing this to her, i feel so guilty, i think we should stop seeing eachoter..''he said, with a sad smile.''_

_You know what.. i think youre right, gabriella is a sweet girl she deserves you..'''she said''_

_No she doesnt and i dont deserve her ''he siad''_

_Aaw troy! Come on Lets get to gabster!''smiling widely she said''_

_--T&S&G&C--_

_Gabriella, Baby i am homeeee.''troy said feeling guilty''_

_Dont you baby her'' chad said angry''_

_Huh''troy said''_

_You know what i am talking'bout you cheater''he said Fire in his eyes.''_

_Wow.. dude calm down''troy said with tears in his eyes''_

_STOP IT.. ''sharpay yelled'' you know he was gonna tell gaby he loved her &nd that he is sorry me and troy broke up we couldnt do this anymore, he's just like my brother & gabi is my best friend, my only friend..''_

_Wel not anymore''gabriella said with tears streaming down her face''_

_Gab-''troy began''_

_Dont gabi me troy & you dont either sharpay, leave. I cant stand you 2 Ugh, and i wanted to tell you that i am pregnant, thats what you wanted troy! And i am just a piece of thrash to yah..wel no i dont like being insulted by you, Goodbye!''she said'' ps; have a great live together,_

_Sharpay broke down in tears and sobbed loudly.. NO NO NO GABI PLEASEEEEE.. I love you s much you are, i mean w-were my best friend, i dont have anyone els..''sharpay said''_

_BYE SHARPAY BYE TROY.!''She siad closing the door''_

_--No-one-- _

_**Its two months since that day gabi doesnt eat anymore. Chad & ryan & taylor are afraid of losing her and the baby, they dont talk to sharpay & troy anymore, **_

_-- G--_

_Ringing a doorbell.''_

_G-gabi.. what a-are y-you doing here..?''troy said shocked by a pale gabriella standing for him.._

_Getting my stuff.''she said sad''_

_Bu- OMGOSH GABBYYYYYYYYYYYYY.. NOOOOOOOOO._

_--T&S&TA&R&C--_

_Is she gonna be fine docter?''sharpay said crying''_

_Dont you dare pretending to care for her you and troy made her this way''taylor siad angry & tears over her face''_

_Well yeah she is going to be fine you can go see her now..''the doctor said''_

_Thank you so much &nd the baby..''troy said nervous.''_

_Great, ''the doctor said with a smile''_

_Thank you, thank you so much ''troy said walking inside gabriella's room''_

_--TxG--_

_What the hell are you doing here troy.''gabriella said.angry but with tears welling op in her eyes.''_

_This''he said kissing her passionaly' and ketting on one knee''_

_O no troy stand up..'she said''_

_Gabriella anne montez please marry me? I am sorry about the cheating thing it was just a lust i felt so guilty so thet day i was planning on tellin you but you already knew so-''he was trying to say but was cutt of''_

_Yes troy i'l marry you i already knew that was the reason, chad told me.. and i forgive you.''she said with a smile.''_

_**The gang came in smiling but in that group there wasnt the girl gabi was hoping to see**_

_Where's shar ?''she said..''_

_Well she is in the waiting room, ashamed and crying, ''chad began''_

_Go get her and say her she must come here now!''gabi said.''_

_**2 minutes later chad walks in with sharpay''**_

_You wanted to talk to me''she said''_

_Yes i forgive you shar i miss you so much.''she said tears forming in her eyes''_

_I miss you too and i am sorry really-''she started''_

_I know you are, come and give me a hug!''she said''_

_**-they hug-**_

_The endd._

_Should i make a seqeul to this story about the later years.. give my an idea.!_


End file.
